Lutadores (Inversion)
The Lutadores are a Human race that features in Inversion. History The Lutadores (also called Lutes) were a branch of Humanity that lived onboard the starship Inversion that travelled through space. This generation ship contained numerous habitats that resembled terrestrial environments such as cities that included the illusion of a sky. The replication was made to such an extent that the Human travellers aboard the Inversion were completely unaware of the fact that they were on a starship and believed that they were on a planet. Amongst the numerous habitats, there existed a Human civilization that was identical to its counterparts and rose to a modern day version of Earth. However, an unknown calamity came to pass when the ship suffered some unknown form of disruption within the Lutadore habitat. This brought about wide scale devastation as the gravitic plates that simulated a normal planetary gravity became imbalanced that led to large scale destruction of the city. The action saw the near destruction of the habitat's civilization as their cities lay in ruin whilst magma and lava ran as rivers throughout the region along with parts of the area suffering from zero-gravity. These conditions saw the Human inhabitants gradually become a barbaric civilization that went by the name of Lutadores. They eventually fell under the leadership of a prophet by the name of Kiltehr who promised to lead them to victory. It was during this time that the Lutadores discovered that their habitat was not a world but part of a large starship and they began exploring it. This time saw the Lutadores come into conflict with the Inversions robotic defense forces that repelled them. However, whilst suffering heavy casualties, the Lutadores managed to continue their advancement into the starship and began pilfering it of technology such as Gravlinks. Their now barbaric civilization saw the Lutadores began a campaign of conquest when they learnt of the other habitats. As a result, they began invading these cousin cities with one of their campaigns being against Vanguard City. This invasion was sparked by the same gravitic destabilization that nearly destroyed the Lutadores own civilization and saw Vanguard City suffer from regions of zero-gravity. The invasion was largely successful as the Lutadores wiped out the defenders of Vanguard City where they took the children to their own habitat whilst the adults were either killed or enslaved. They even established an encampment at the Vanguard City habitat called Camp T'Kal where they kept a number of prisoners. At the same time, they used these prisoners to excavate portions of their own habitat in order to find entry ways deeper into the Inversion. This saw initial encounters with the vessels Securitybots by Vanguard City Humans that were normally killed in these moments. During all this time, the inhabitants of Vanguard City were completely unaware of their entire existence being based on a starship. In this habitat, a resistance movement was formed that opposed the Lutadores that was called the Free Men' that worked to combat the invaders whilst learning more about them. Its leader was known as Banks who enlisted the help of two survivors named Davis Russel and Leo Delgado. The pair managed to enter into the zero-gravity pit in their habitat to enter into the Inversion where they witnessed the large Lutadore presence in the starship. Lutadore numbers within the Inversion was widespread as they managed to commandeer the train shuttles that allowed rapid transport between the various zones that numbered upto 140. From there, they also gained access to the various habitats of the ship that moved slowly through space. Delgado and Russel managed to wage a single handed campaign against the Lutadores where they entered into the enemies own habitat in search for Davis's daughter, Leila. At Lutadore city, they were captured and the prophet Kiltehr intended to sacrifice them to appease his peoples deities. However, the Lutadores were ambushed by soldiers from Vanguard City though Kiltehr managed to escape. By this point, Kiltehr by unknown means had circumvented the security system of the Inversion and turn the vessels robotic defenders to serve him. He entered into the vessels engine room where he took the control key for the ships power source and intended to destroy everyone aboard the ship. However, Russel seemingly killed Kiltehr but at the apparent cost of his own life. With their leader dead, the ship returned back to its course that would take over 8,000 hours to complete and the Lutadores surrendered to the Free Men army. Overview Biologically, the Lutadores were Humans and shared many features similar to baseline mankind. It was believed that originally they were no different than modern day Earth Humans. However, the disaster that befell their habitat was believed to had left their civilization in a barbaric savage state. This saw holding more savage feral appearances where they wore scavenged armour to defend themselves. Males tended to be either lean or muscular where they seemingly had tattoos. Females were equally fierce in appearance and young women were savages. All members of the Lutadores were seemingly savage combatants. A number of their kind were, however, quite distorted in their appearance. Some were much larger than normal Humans and had deformed features as well as obese bodies. Others were much more muscular and large which allowed them to carry heavy equipment into battle. Little was known of their civilization beyond the fact that it made use of more primitive aggressive elements. They also engaged in the practice of aggressively conquering other civilizations and destroying them. These actions saw them massacre a population whereupon they took the adults as prisoners whilst the children were taken away back to Lutadore city for an unknown purpose. It was speculated by Delgado that they did this for the simple purpose of having children. Adult prisoners were put to work excavating and doing manual labour work whilst others were mentally broken by cruel Lutadore Slave Drivers. These prisoners were completely insane as a result of their capture and willingly killed anyone their master directed. Some were known to be outfitted with bombs in order to kill their enemies through their own deaths. The other adults were butchered by the Lutadores with their bodies hung upside down and with large gouges in their flesh where they bled to death. Their armour was rough and unrefined whilst their weapons were brutal. The standard assault rifle included a large blade attached beneath the barrel with which the Lutadores intended to gut their enemies. Lutadore officers were one of the few to be equipped with Gravlinks whilst Slave Drivers also made use of these devices but were able to use their more advanced features. In terms of vehicles, the standard one used by them were APC style tanks that had heavy machine guns outfitted on the top. In addition, they seemingly used piloted mechs that were propelled by anti-gravity pods and were equipped with heavy weaponry. This included turrets, missiles, grenade launchers and its own Gravlink device. Appearances *''Inversion'': Category:Species Category:Inversion